


Know who owns you.

by Strangecat_Ramsey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Claiming, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangecat_Ramsey/pseuds/Strangecat_Ramsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock BBC Meme Kink Prompt.Mystrade- claiming, dominance.</p><p>Lestrade thinks they are exclusive, Mycroft thinks it was just a one night stand. When Lestrade walks in on Mycroft having sex with someone else he's pissed that others have been touching his property and decides to make his displeasure known by reclaiming what's his. Please with Lestrade having a dark, dominant side he decides to show for the first time. Can be non-con but I would prefer if Mycroft was completely turned on by Lestrade's possessive behaviour and loves to be claimed by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

Chapter 1.

The evening had been an extremely pleasant affair and he had been feeling more inclined toward the gentleman he was with as it continued. The theater seats had been private enough that they had managed a fairly decent conversation between interludes and dinner had been delightful, including a shared dessert and by the time after-dinner coffee had been served he was in a extremely good mood.

The older gentleman he was with had leaned forward and placed a hand on his thigh, suggestively raising an eyebrow questioningly as if asking him if he’d be interested in taking this further. “Mycroft. It has been a pleasant evening. I would hate for it to end so soon” Mycroft leaning back in his chair had looked him up and down, hesitating for a moment remembering the night just a week ago when he had spent a glorious 12 hours with a certain inspector. It had been hard and heated and he had felt a definite Chemistry between them.

But then again the inspector had never called him back, nor had he indicated a want for something more serious than just a one night stand. Mycroft could understand that of course. The man had just gotten through a difficult breakup. It was completely understandable that he would need some way to remove some sexual tension from his life without it being complicated. 

He stared at the hand on his thigh for a moment thoughtfully, lost in his own world. That his partner had willingly waited for him to respond instead of asking for some kind of response, or taking the lack of one as a negative, spoke a lot for the man. He wasn’t certain if he wanted to take the man home however. That was something entirely too private, and allowing himself to be taken to his companion’s house would be too risky, at least when it had come to Gregory he had enough security information on him for neither to be a factor. 

It had been a rough week and forcing down memories of the Inspector’s fucking him into his mattress, he smiled pleasantly at the man, tilting his head toward his hand as he pretended to check his phone he sat back relaxing pretending to frown slightly at it. “I would love for this to take a step further but you will have to forgive me I have an early morning appointment to keep with Japan.” He watched the disappointment flash over the man’s face as expected playing him perfectly.

He tried to look contrite as if this bothered him as much before licking his lips, allowing himself to look embarrassed. It wouldn’t be the first time he had done it behind a restaurant but certainly not in the longest time. “I… the restaurant has a very quiet back ally if I recall…” he suggested quietly looking down at his coffee as if the thought were ludicrous but he was just SO desperate for the man to erase the thought of Gregory that he couldn’t wait. 

In truth he was desperate for a hard fuck. It wasn’t as if he did this often. He couldn’t afford it, but he was desperate. He’d spent the entire week with flashbacks of the Inspectors hands all over him, his skin burned every time he thought of it. He had wanked more in the last week than he probably had in several years just remembering those rough sure hands on him. He needed this fuck to help him forget Gregory and his damned cock and move on with his life. He was desperate enough to do it in the street with a man he barely knew. 

Perhaps he should have phoned Gregory but he didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable. He really didn’t want him thinking he was a stalker or something. If it had meant as much to Gregory as it had to him he would have phoned him the morning afterwards. He wasn’t that pathetic. Really he wasn’t.

They had finished their coffee, and made their way out the door slipping into the back alley where he was certain if things got out of hand his security would know about it in an instant before he walked into a farther corner thankful that it was clean, before looking over at the other man, pulling out the wallet he had just used to pay for their meal and pulled out a condom and a sachet of lube he had purchased and placed there during the week.

It wasn’t like he was expecting the Inspector to show up in the middle of the day in his office and demand a fuck. It wasn’t like the man had rocked his world so hard that he’d thought it was possible that maybe just an ounce of that passion meant that he would be back for more and he wanted to be ready. As it was he was glad he gotten them as he handed them to the other man who had already taken his cock out.

He smiled checking for any sign of anyone else around before turning to face the most comfortable piece of wall he could find. At least he would be able to pretend it were Gregory if he were facing it. He could hear the sounds of foil ripping and relaxed himself pressing against the wall as his partner pressed against his back, the tip of his cock pressing against his entrance before slowly sliding in. The burn was expected as he forced himself to breath, until he felt the man bottoming out, slowly pulling out again. 

It wasn’t exactly what he was hoping for but they soon got into a steady rhythm that allowed himself to get lost in the fantasies he’d been harbouring for the last week. 

He had gotten so into it when he heard an outraged “Mycroft” in the Inspectors own voice he thought that it was in his mind or something. He hadn’t been expecting the man behind him to go still before feeling his cock roughly jerked out of him causing him to gasp, or the hard cold hand on the back of his neck pulling him back and spinning him around, the Inspectors own face coming into view.

“Wha…Gregor…Whats wrong?” he hated how his voice sounded; it almost felt like he was drunk or slurring. Was this a dream. The dark angry look on the inspectors face indicated that if this was something from his mind it was a nightmare. He looked around finding the other man trying to pick himself up off the pile of bins he had landed on beating a hasty retreat out of the ally as Gregory glared at him in such a way that suggested he was about to kill him.

He quickly grabbed hold of Greg’s arm as he spun around to go after the man clearly wanting to kill him or cause grievous bodily harm. Mycroft couldn’t understand where this was coming from. They weren’t an item. “Gregory please do calm down and talk to me…What’s going on?” he asked glad to get his voice under control.

He regretted calling attention to himself however the moment Greg’s normally warm, silken brown eyes turned on him cold and hard, angry, dark and… hurt. Greg stared at him for a long minuet as if he had somehow mastered the power over him. Mycroft had forgotten how to talk again, suddenly feeling guilty. Which was absurd! They did! NOT! Have a formal thing going.

He was about to say as much when Greg took a step back , eyes travelled from his face to his feet, lingering at his crotch that was still hanging out for all the world to see. Far harder now than it had been with …whoever. Greg’s face somehow managed to grow even tighter his lips disappearing into a thin line as he glared down at Mycroft’s naked flesh.

“Greg…” he tried again but this time was surprised to find himself spun around against the rough wall pinned in place with a hand on his neck. Greg’s fingers diving into his entrance scissoring as if checking to make certain he was prepared enough before being removed in a quick hard jerk that had left him gasping. Before his cock rammed in without a single word of warning, enough lube left over for him not to be really hurt, but not quite enough for it to be entirely pleasant.

He gasped and groaned as Greg moved roughly in and out of him without a word, grunts starting to escape from him as the pace was picked up and he was propelled into the wall leaving scrape marks over his cheek with every single hard thrust that felt as if Greg was making a statement of his feelings.

His hands were scrabbling against the wall trying to get some sort of purchase and control but it was impossible. He finally felt Greg jerking into him becoming erratic, Greg’s lip against his ear quietly chanting “Mine,Mine,Mine!” with every jagged thrust. He was sure Greg was about to come inside of him. The prospect thrilling the large part inside him that was begging for this. The smaller part of him knew this wasn’t exactly consensual, but he wanted this. 

He took a breath as Greg stopped deep inside him, expecting the feel of hot spunk to fill him, his own cock just about there, he was sure one or two more thrusts against his prostate would get him off without even being touched when he felt Greg tug himself out roughly leaving a raw empty feeling inside of him, as Greg’s come hit his backside and lower back and the backs of his thighs. 

He felt robbed. He wanted that inside of him. Greg moved him roughly from the wall spinning him around to look back into those dark eyes again, almost afraid of what he might find their, the fingers on the back of his neck having left dark marks as he was held in place, before finding himself forced onto his knee’s face to face with the offending cock, Greg quickly jerking it once more, before coming over Mycrofts face.

Mycroft knew he should be horrified at the disgrace of it all as Greg’s cock slapped the side of his face before being tucked away but he couldn’t help feel his cock jerk at it. He knew what this was. It was Greg’s way of stating he was Greg’s. But suddenly it all came back to him that this was Greg’s fault. Everything was his fault! He was forced to wait for Greg. He’d been the one left with no idea of what was going on. Left feeling used. A quick fuck while something better was coming along. Perhaps even a pity fuck. It wasn’t fair. Why should he feel guilty. 

Against everything he wanted he glared up at Greg. Still unsatisfied, kneeling in the middle of an ally covered in the other mans come, naked from the waist down. Greg’s eyes shone with something that screamed of possession, His face was still hard but there was a pride there that definitely read “mine”. The bastard even managed to look amused at the Glare he was receiving from Mycroft as if he were more superior than a Holmes. Which was preposterous and which had lead Mycroft to making the next massive mistake.

Greg was smirking as if expecting Mycroft to say something waiting for one of them to break the silence. He wasn’t about to disappoint, he hardened his glare “Are you done? I have better things to be doing than wasting my time on a man who just ruined a perfect evening!”

All amusement had fled from Greg’s face upon hearing that, “You’re a fucking cock slut! I turn my back for a few days and you sell your arse to some stranger I KNOW you only met today! We have known each other for fucking YEARS!!! NEVER again Mycroft! Do you fucking understand me!? NEVER AGAIN!!! NO-ONE uses that fucking hole but me! YOU! ARE!MINE!” 

If Mycroft were a wiser man he would have shut up but as it was he somehow managed to stand up tugging at his trousers face white with anger. “You didn’t call for a week! What the hell do you expect?! I’m not your wife who you can fop off and then get home for a quick fuck a month later! No wonder she left you.”

He knew it was the wrong thing to say as he said it, the feel of a hard iron hand on his arm causing more bruises, steering him out of the ally toward the black car that had been waiting for them, for him to finish said as much. Mycroft wished he had kept his tongue as his driver stared at him wide eyed asking him if he was alright as he saw the streaks of cum and scrape marks on his employers face, the grip of the other man on his arm, and the way he was holding his trousers up with his free hand as he hadn’t had a chance to fasten them.

He should have told his driver no he wasn’t! That he was just accosted by the man and they should take him down. The grip on his arm loosened as if expecting just that. But somewhere in the back of his mind he craved this. Craved been wanted so much that it drove the man beside him crazy. He swallowed his pride lifting his head and nodded solemnly. “Of course I am Smith.” The grip tightened as he swore Greg’s chest puffed out in pride, pushing him a little less roughly into the car but not by much before following him in giving instructions to take them both to Mycroft’s home.

Greg pushed him into a small corner of the car, crowding him, a small growl coming directly from his throat as he cornered Mycroft who was trying to wipe come off his face with a wet wipe only to have it slapped away. His hand wrapping around his clothed cock, squeezing it, the unsaid statement definitely “MINE!!!” He leaned in growling into Mycroft’s ear in a promise that sent shivers down his back.

“You fucking stink of him.” Greg hissed “I’m going to take you home and scrub you until you only smell of me. Then beat you’re ass for daring to let anyone touch you until you learn who owns you! and then I’m going to fuck you so raw you forget about anybody’s cock but mine.” 

Mycroft felt his breath hitch. He really shouldn’t have been pleased by this plan. He really shouldn’t! It felt wrong to be happy to be owned. He wasn’t a fucking dog. He would not submit to this bullshit. He felt he had to say something! ANYTHING. He had to protest or he would loose something valuable about himself!

“I am not yours Inspector. No man owns me. Once this night is over you’ll go back to your work and forget all about me or you will regret it.” He wondered where he had found that voice, it felt strained and high-pitched, but the hand around his cock tightened before he felt his orgasm hit him before he even knew what was happening he felt his breath stop as he tried not to make a sound. 

He looked amused again pulling his hand away, staring directly into Mycroft’s eyes. “You might not think I own you Mycroft. But your cock definitely says otherwise. Before the nights over you wont doubt that.”


	2. Caught.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade want's to know why Mycroft went looking for another mans cock. Mycroft wont talk. Lestrade decides to teach him who his Master is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd

Chapter 2

The remainder of the trip home had been unpleasantly uncomfortable as Mycroft felt dirty and sticky, Greg wouldn’t allow him a moment to wipe the cum from his face or even to button his trousers , his hand and lips possessively working all over his body. His cock had somehow managed to take interest with alarming speed, he shouldn’t be that attracted to a man, Mycroft lamented, but it appeared his cock at least knew who it belonged to.

Just as Mycroft feared it had been starting to get unbearable the car came a complete stop outside of his home, Greg had gotten out of the car as it opened, holding out his hand for Mycroft who had gingerly taken it, sliding out of the car giving his driver a reassuring look. “I will see you on Monday Mr.Smith. Please enjoy your weekend.” before finding himself tugged toward the door of his home, so that he might open it.

It wasn’t until they were both inside however that he knew he was in trouble. Real trouble. Greg looked as relaxed in his home as if it were his own, the idea that Mycroft was now fully under his command seemed to please him as he moved forward pinning Mycroft against the door, his lips moving over the bruises on his neck, leaving new ones in their place as he nipped and sucked, soft little growls of contentment working their way past his throat as Mycroft himself let out whining/purring/chirping noises that he hated himself for. He knew what this was at face value and he felt guilty as hell for accepting it.

Greg’s hands began to wander around his shirt before they both took purchase on the cloth staring at Mycroft seriously. “We’re going to get these clothes off and then we are going to burn them because that fucking bastard touched them.” Mycroft was about to protest the expense and the waste of it when the shirt was literally ripped from his body leaving him bare, wondering where the hell Greg had found that kind of power. He swallowed thinking he was definitely out of his depth here.

“Who was that fucker anyway” Greg growled into his ear, hands tugging at his jacket and waistcoat and the remains of his shirt the rest of the way off his arms.

“None of your business.” Was all he could manage, and he was usually so verbose when it he was unhappy with a circumstance. Why wasn’t he talking!

“You belong to _me_. I want to know who that fucker was and what the hell you think you were doing with him!” He felt a shiver run down his spine to pool in his lower regions making it even more difficult for him to talk as he was shoved into the wall, Greg somehow getting his shoes and socks off without giving him a chance to catch his breath.

Mycroft felt himself frown as his trousers quickly followed his socks, his pants been tugged off leaving him completely nude to the world, with Gregory staring at him hungrily. He had to get out of this. He couldn’t let himself loose like this! “The gentleman I was with, name is Lawrence if you must know. And if you couldn’t tell what we were doing then I overestimated you Inspector.” He answered managing to sound overly smug.

Greg let out a roar that had him nearly falling over, grabbing him by his wrist in such a grudge hold that he feared his bones would break, leading him down the corridor into his bedroom and directly into en-suite bathroom before shoving him roughly into the shower glaring at him arm’s crossed blocking the exit before him looking extremely formidable. 

“Tell me or your night is about to get a HELL of a lot harder than it has to be my boy. Tell me why you went looking for a cock when all you had to do was ask for mine.” Mycroft felt a small warm glow at being called Greg’s boy but that might have been a slip of the tongue. 

But he also felt as if he’d been stabbed in the gut, all he had had to do was ask and he’d have gotten everything he ever wanted and Greg wouldn’t be angry with him. Greg was probably going to leave him after tonight anyway once he had made his point. He felt tears prickling the edges of his eyes as it became difficult to breath.

He shook his head, the tiles cold against his back as he backed himself further into the shower, holding his hands protectively in front of himself, trying to get his emotions under control, feeling so stupid. If Greg was going to leave him then he sure as hell wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of breaking him this easily. “Go.To.Hell!” he ground out, spitting at Greg’s feet as he said it, goose bumps beginning to rise.

Maybe…he thought… Maybe he could get Greg to hurt him so much that he could prove to himself once and for all that he didn’t need that in his life. The look on Greg’s face was hard and unreadable, even for a Holmes. As if he were trying to control himself from doing something he was about to regret. Mycroft felt like he had said all that he had needed to and was waiting for the explosion, hoping he could survive it.

Greg reached for his belt, quickly and efficiently stripping it off his waist in a snap, walking determinant toward Mycroft who thought that this was it trying to brace himself for the first of the lashes, only to be surprised as the belt was deftly wrapped around his hand, and he felt himself pushed against the wall of the shower, his other hand tied behind his back in a tight knot from where there was very little escape.

He was equally surprised when he had found himself forced to kneel against the wall of the shower facing Greg who was staring down at him thoughtfully, calculating something. Mycroft was getting to the point that he was about starting to beg him to do something. “Last chance Mycroft. Why did you do it?” 

Mycroft glared at him stubbornly remaining silent, staring away , shamefully aware that through all this, he’d managed to not only get another erection but maintain it.

Greg sighed as if this was not what he was hoping for, Mycroft had to admit to himself that the palpable disappointment he felt coming off of him did nearly break him, but only nearly. He heard Greg’s zipper being undone and wondered if he planned a quick hard fuck in the shower before doing as he had promised. Of course he could just be taking off his clothes to get into the shower with him. 

He hadn’t expected to feel the smack of hot piss against his the top of his head and shoulders, turning away with a surprised gasp as he realised out of the corner of his eye that Greg was actually _pissing_ on him! And it seemed to go on forever. He let out an equally startled gasp when Greg’s foot met with his shoulder tilting him backward until he was splayed on his back lying on the cold tiles on top of his arms.

Greg’s marked his chest in a warm steady stream, working his way down until the steady stream hit Mycrofts now painfully hard cock and balls, marking him as his. The stream finally coming down to a drizzle, leaving Mycroft drenched and definitely no longer smelling of the other man. Greg stared at him as he tucked his cock away as if this were the most normal thing in the world.

“I’m going out for a little while to get supplies. When I get back I expect you to be exactly as I left you, thinking about what you have done. Do you understand me. I expect an answer when I get back.” Greg leaned forward pressing a gentle kiss on Mycroft’s lips that had somehow escaped the marking process, his whole body now thoroughly marked as Greg’s. 

Mycroft sat in the shower staring at the door that closed in absolute shock, not sure what the hell had just happened, his cock was still thick and throbbing between his legs, and he knew it was wrong. He lay shivering against the tiles, knowing that this wasn’t ALL his fault at all! Greg was definitely at least 50% to blame. He’d been given a chance to explain it…why didn’t he? Because he craved this? Was he really that sick of a bastard…probably.

He felt like he’d been dozing off for eternity, his shoulders were cramping, and he was starting to itch all over as he was starting to dry out and it was cold and he was shivering, when Greg finally walked into the bathroom offering him an extremely pleased smile to find him exactly where he had left him, still as cum and piss covered as before. Looking miserable. His cock however was loving this. And he was hating his cock for it.

“Do you want to tell me why you went after that mans cock tonight Mycroft or should I leave you here for another hour to think it over?” Greg asked reasonably, placing soap and shampoo in his line of site, a white fluffy towel in the background looking so warm and inviting.

Mycroft was tired of fighting. He didn’t want this to be over, but he knew there was very little point to it. “You didn’t call me back.” He answered , hating himself for pouting. He was not Sherlock! He did not !pout! dammit.

“Nor did you call me back Mycroft. I told you to give me a call when you had a chance. I know how busy you are.” Greg sounded so reasonable dammit.

“I didn’t want you to think of me as pathetic for calling you back when you hadn’t made it clear where we stood…I didn’t want to think about your rejection.” Mycroft felt his teeth chattering thinking angrily to himself that it was abit late for that now.

Greg stood up frowning as if he’d just realised how cold it was, starting to undress. “That still doesn’t explain why you were in the back of an ally being fucked by a man you hardly know.”

Greg’s words sounded harsh as if the thought still pissed him off to a massive degree. But Mycroft couldn’t care anymore. “Screw you alright? I told you… you didn’t call me back. I’m entitled to do what I want you know?!” 

He couldn’t explain it anymore, it felt ridiculous. Greg could do what he wanted. Once he was done with his body, maybe his mind could take a rest.

There was a low growling sound, that might have been the sound of the shower being turned on, as the leather around his wrists was undone and he was held up in the stream by strong unforgiving arms, glorious hot water bringing back circulation and removing the evening from his skin. It felt like heaven.

Greg let him be for a few minutes as he cleaned himself, Greg falling in with him scrubbing him, paying careful attention to his privates, before he found himself pinned against the wall, the contrast between hot body and cold tiles causing him to gasp, A slick hard cock ramming into him again, still loose enough to take it, but it hurt and he let out a scream as the man behind him plundered his arse.

And god he loved every minuet of it. This is what he had been craving all week. He allowed himself to get lost in the rhythm shoving back as hard as he could, at which point Greg reached over him grabbing something off the top of the shower wall, hand dropping down between them, and something was slid over his cock and balls, holding them into place with a quick turn of the wrist.

He gasped looking down in horror as it dawned on him that it was a cock harness and that Greg was a cruel, horrible bastard for this and he would get him back if it took him the rest of his life, Greg’s thrusts again becoming hard until this time he filled Mycroft’s ass just as he had wanted. Leaving no doubt in either of each other’s minds that Mycroft was his.

“If you want to cum, you tell me the truth, you don’t hide things from your master, boy. Do you understand me?” Mycroft was not pouting! Really he wasn’t. But the look he through over his shoulder at Greg would have made Sherlock gag at how pathetic it looked. His cock jerked violently in the harness not getting anywhere however at the word master. That seemed forbidden however, so he threw him a hard look, even with the man’s cock lodged deep within him.

“Very well, entirely up to you if you don’t want to cum tonight. Stand still hands against the wall.” He did as he was told, lamenting the fact that Greg’s perfect cock was slid out of him. But that didn’t last long as something entirely new and definitely rubber feeling slid into him, and it seemed to go on and on, he was starting to panic about the sheer amount of stretching around the object being inserted into him, when it suddenly flared down to the base of the butt-plug, feeling Greg’s hand patting his backside just near the plug, his finger rubbing around his ring causing him to buck and jerk, which only made it worse as it rubbed against his prostate.

“Think I want to fuck you with my own cum for lube later. Leave you nicely stretched and full of me to remind you who owns you while I take my crop to that lovely pert little arse of yours. I do believe I promised to beat that fine ass of yours until you admit to who owns you.” Greg smirked at him with a long suffering sigh as he saw Mycroft was going to be difficult about this.

“You know that if you wanted my attention all you had to do was ask Mycroft? Admit your mine and we can move onto more pleasant parts of the evening.”

“Fuck.You.” Mycroft spat. When all he wanted to say was Yes please! Thank you! He didn’t know why. He was so close to falling on his knees and kissing the man’s feet begging him to let him be owned. But a part of him he didn’t know existed craved the feel of that crop on his arse, because…disturbingly. It would be another mark left by Greg that he could cherish later when he was alone pining for him.

“Oh _my_ hungry little cum slut. That’s a privilege your going to have to earn.” Greg said sardonically pulling him from the shower to dry him off. 

“I definitely think its time my crop and your arse had a conversation about the way you talk to your master.”


	3. Crossroads.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg's point of view (sort of) Mycroft's still in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd

Chapter 3.

Felt like I needed to insert some of Gregs point of view…sort of, just to tie everything together before continuing…yes continuing. Again hope this lives upto expectation.

D.I.Greg Lestrade really was not happy with Mycroft. Not at all. He’d arrived at Mycroft’s offices intending to surprise him, perhaps take him to a local pub, to spend time with him. He’d been expecting a call all week and was slightly disappointed when he’d not received one. Mycroft was probably busy or perhaps shy. He didn’t seem the type to go out on many dates. He’d decided perhaps a face to face was a better idea. That way he would be able to gage Mycroft’s actual reaction to him.

He’d arrived just as Mycroft was leaving, missing him by a few seconds, which he hadn’t thought was too much of a problem as he followed the car, expecting it to take him home, but then it turned off the beaten track heading out to pick up another man. Which wasn’t a problem again as it was probably a business meeting. Mycroft was after all busy, it was really obvious.

But for some unknown reason he’d followed them to the restaurant waiting outside for something to happen, thinking that he was acting like a stalker if anything, but there was something about Mycroft that had his blood boiling at the mere thought of him. They had only spent a single night together thus far but it felt like he’d found his soul mate. He’d never experienced anything like he had that night with Mycroft. And it wasn’t just the act of sex that had been so great, but everything had been perfect. From the foreplay to the act itself, even the after sex cuddling seemed perfect right down to the morning after coffee they shared. Everything had seemed natural and perfect.

He’d been so lost in thought as he stood outside in the shadows watching the car they had arrived in, that he hadn’t noticed that Mycroft and his date had not only left the restaurant but walked right past him into the ally next to him, Mycroft’s bodyguards suddenly taken an interest in the surrounding streets making sure that no one was around to disturb them.

He had been confused at first. He hadn’t realised that they had entered the ally until he realised that the security were guarding it, the sound of foil being split made his ears prickle at the familiarity of it, his heart dropping and temper rising as he saw red before his eyes before he could even think it, he knew that it was Mycroft with his date, Lawrence.

He’d walked into the Ally hoping that he was exaggerating the noise, but then he was met by the sight of Mycroft up against a wall, in an ally getting fucked by someone that WAS NOT HIM! He couldn’t believe what he saw. He didn’t want to. Mycroft was his and he wasn’t about to share him! He couldn’t have been the only one between them to feel this way. Mycroft had all but melted into his hands the last time they were together.

He couldn’t help himself as he stormed into the ally. Mycroft’s name off his lips before he could control himself. The delayed reaction from Mycroft all but verified that he was day dreaming about Greg while the other man had his dick in him. And it probably saved the mans life as he punched him off of Mycroft, about to do a real number on him, assault be damned, he was a policeman he knew people.

But then he heard Mycroft say his name, the look on his face halfway between hoping and disbelief. The touch to his arm enough to allow him to forget all about _Lawrence_. He stared at Mycroft equally dazed. Not knowing what the hell was wrong with him as he tried to control his feelings. Something deep and dark inside him raged like a trapped tiger as his eyes glanced over Mycrofts flesh, stopping at the sight of his dick hanging out for the world to see, hard and thick, pointing out in his direction, SO invitingly that he couldn’t help but feel the need to own every single part of Mycroft. 

He heard Mycroft say his name again but by that time it was too late. The thing inside his chest exploded and he spun Mycroft around pinning him with his cock wanting to wipe all memory of _Lawrence_ from his mind. And the way Mycroft just submitted so beautifully to him again, putty in his hands as he rammed into the deep hot welcoming hole, made him feel all the more possessive. Wanting to mark him in such a way that he would NEVER doubt who owned him.

By the time he’d gotten Mycroft home he had been covered in his cum, and still stinking of the other mans cologne, and it was damn well driving him mad. He needed to get rid of it all. He needed Mycroft (who had decided to be stubborn the whole way home and was remaining so) To understand that they were meant to be together. 

He had absolutely NO doubt in his mind that if Mycroft Holmes did not want to be there he would be dead or in a secret government facility right now. NO. Mycroft wanted him here. He was just too scared to admit it to either of them. He understood that. It was a big step for both of them. He was hoping for a slow build up to this kind of play But it didn’t mean he was going to back down. It just meant he’d have to make sure to leave a mark on Mycroft that he would never forget and hope that by the end of the evening, if not then the weekend, Mycroft would admit that they belonged to each other. 

Mycroft however seemed to have all his defences up and was deliberately trying to infuriate him, and it was working. He didn’t know exactly what he was going to do until he had Mycroft completely stripped down and in the shower when it all became very clear to him. He had tried to be reasonable but it became clear that he’d have to pull out all his guns. He had been aiming for some light bondage and a gentle spanking over his knee, but it became clear that Mycroft needed him to be the villain here. Mycroft was clearly not ready to admit to himself that he needed to be dominated and owned by Gregory. His cock had been hard enough to cut through a diamond for most of the evening, he needed to get into Mycroft’s head and get him to realize that he needed this. And for that he would need supplies. 

He couldn’t believe himself as he pulled himself out on Mycroft who had been trying to regain control since he got in, the sight covered in cum and now being marked by his own piss was something he was definitely going to take with him for the rest of his life. He’d marked every single inch of Mycroft he could reach, before leaving him with instructions as he practically ran out into the street after locking the door to make sure he’d be safe, running into a cab and home to get what he’d need before returning.

The conversation they had had in the shower afterwards made his need to own Mycroft something almost visible. He hadn’t meant to use words like master or boy, but it felt perfect. He knew that somewhere in Mycroft’s thick skull it probably soothed him somehow. He would have left him covered in his marks of ownership but his lips had actually started to turn blue as his teeth chattered and he felt the need to look after him before his need to dominate, the shower together and the hard fucking had into the wall had been perks. He’d set up all the products that he would need to clean Mycroft beforehand and had stealthily hidden the buttplug and harness out of reach, hoping that they would get him to admit to whom owned him, but it was clear he was going to be a Holmes about this and be stubborn. 

He was starting to see where Sherlock got it from. Didn’t matter if they were wrong or if it hurt them in some way. If they had something to prove they’d just about die to prove it. The question was. What did Mycroft have to prove? 

He felt a warm glowing pride inside himself as he managed to fill Mycroft with himself, even though he had had to wash himself off of him, he’d at least marked him again, the butt plug would make absolutely certain he remained that way until he decided otherwise. The harness had felt a little mean on his part, as he stared at Mycroft who was pouting at him looking so adorably pathetic he couldn’t help but leave him with the option of an out when he had never intended to. The sight of his balls drawn up to his cock like that looked so damned hot he just wanted to wrap his mouth around them and torture him for hours . But he would just have to leave that to another night.

He promised to take his crop to Mycrofts ass and he was going to do it. He didn’t miss the fact that Mycroft seemed excited by the prospect of it. Even though he wouldn’t admit it to himself.

Once they were both dry he’d lead Mycroft to the bedroom, enjoying the way he was gingerly walking as the plug moved within him, his cock swinging in front of him as he walked. At first he was unsure of where to put Mycroft . 

Bent over the bed was oh so tempting, but he wanted access to ALL of him. Tied to the bed posts was also very…very tempting but that wouldn’t give him enough access. Nor would having him over any piece of furniture. Wishing he had some sort of frame or cross to tie him to but he would have to make do.

He stopped thinking when he caught sight of Mycroft watching him attentively as if trying to read his thoughts as if trying to figure out where he needed to be to make things easier, he kept shifting in the direction of where ever Greg looked. Greg grinned at him enough to let Mycroft know that he had been caught who blushed in return, still looking stubborn as hell, but the nerves and the fact that he was hard as a rock were clearly getting to him.

Greg positioned him in front of the bed, tying his hands in front of him, hands possessively moving over his body, studiously ignoring his bound cock as he gently lifted Mycrofts hands up over his head. “Hand’s behind your head boy and don’t move them or you won’t like the consequences.” 

Mycroft frowned at him getting a stubborn little boy look on his face that Greg couldn’t help but pull Mycroft into a searing kiss for, his mouth claiming Mycroft’s. Nothing chaste. Just pure tongue fucking that let Mycroft know in no uncertain terms and no small print that if his mouth ever touched another man, he’d be so deep in the shit he wouldn’t be able to sit for a week. Mycroft was practically standing on his toes to get into it, his hands not moving from his head.

Greg didn’t move back as he kissed him, devouring him body and soul with his mouth, his hands moving up to grab hold of his nipples tugging and tweaking them between his fingers taking advantage of the little groans from Mycroft to slip his tongue deeper into him, teeth clashing in a claiming kiss as he violently tweaked his nipples so hard that Mycroft cried out against his lips, knee’s buckling only making it worse for himself as the tug on his nipples increased.

Greg finally moved back from the kiss, Mycroft looking so dazed, his fingers still rolling and pinching Mycrofts nipples staring him in the eye, Mycrofts whole face and neck red as he was trying to catch his breath bent forward to try and relieve some of the pressure on his nipples. “I think I’d like to see my boy pierced someday… You might not like the idea, but I do. I love the idea of you wearing my mark… two small classy studs right through your nipples... it would certainly give you a reason to wear that undershirt of yours. God the fun I could have with that. Tugging on them, weighing them down…maybe adding a chain…Jesus Mycroft you’re just too sexy for words as it is. It might be a crime to do it. But it might also help you remember who owns your sorry ass.”

Greg grinned at the way Mycrofts eyes had widened, gaping like a guppy fish as Greg walked away toward the bed finally picking up his crop. Mycroft growled at him but still hadn’t removed his hands, or even moved position, his nipples swollen along with his cock from being manhandled, but his whole position said ‘beat me and fuck me, make me yours. That’s really what I want’. Greg of course was happy to oblige.

“You are mine. You will always be mine. Tell me who you belong to Mycroft?”


	4. Truth shall out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg is hard on Mycroft, who finally admits that he might have feelings for Greg. Greg already knew it. So what if it took a sound hiding to get Mycroft to admit it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd

Chapter 4.  
Mycroft tried to remember to breath. The pressure on his nipples has robbed him completely of thought during the kiss. His entire body felt alight. His cock so hard he could barely think. And all that was really running through his head that wasn’t instinct was the fear that once he admitted to needing Greg…even loving him. It would all be over. He couldn’t let that happen. 

“FUCK!” Mycroft screamed out as the crop met his backside, he hadn’t been expecting it so quickly, having thought that Greg would give him a few seconds to answer him before he started to use the crop, his face lit up like a Christmas tree as a long stripe marked his backside perfectly, a second smack however was met with stoic silence as he was able to rain in his pain, glaring forward taking a deep breath, Greg stopped however as he tensed expecting another blow. 

Greg walked around him staring at him as he did so, expectantly waiting. “Who do you belong to Mycroft?” he reiterated when it became clear that Mycroft would remain stubborn about this he walked back around catching sight of Mycroft trying to follow his movements and anticipate them.

“Eyes forward slut. And no commentary unless its to tell me who owns this ass.” Greg growled in such a way that he tensed up waiting for the blow, holding his breath as he did so, a small frown on his face saying. ‘that’s not about to happen’. Greg was starting to wonder what the hell was going through his head.

Waiting for a moment for him to relax Greg took in the line of Mycroft’s body, the way his shackled hands were behind his head gave an interesting stretch to his rib cage that made him want to lick and nip at each rib, but knowing he would have to wait for it, leaving it for another day. It didn’t stop him from running the flap of the crop over his side, watching him flinch, before interestingly enough, almost seeming to lean into it.

Greg waited a bit longer admiring the two stripes that he’s placed on his arse smirking as the tension was practically forced out of him. “You. Are just as frustrating as your brother!” Greg growled at Mycroft smacking the crop across his backside in parallel lines, 10 perfect lines across his arse , and all Mycroft could think of as he received each smack was that that was highly unfair. Sherlock was in a rank of his own.

He would have said as much if it weren’t for the next strike that went right across the crease of the backs of his thighs, making him dance in place, forgetting his brother in place of trying to keep himself still. His heart however skipped a beat as Greg placed a hand on his shoulder holding him in place , moving closer until he was held into place, his arm wrapped firmly around his front holding him in place while giving him enough space to still apply the crop.

“All you have to say is that you are mine boy and it ends.” Greg whispered into his ear as he dragged the crop over the abused skin. He stood straighter in response, eyes forward jaw locked. Greg sighed wondering who would give out first. Himself or Mycroft. Greg took enough of a step back his hand still resting on Mycroft as he brought down the crop without hesitation, taking his time between backside, upper back and even smacking him across his nipples trying to get him to admit to what they both knew. 

Greg had lost count as he brought down the crop over and over, watching marks blooming under his crop. Each mark making Greg feel more contented as a mark of _Greg’s_ ownership.

Mycroft had been panting with each strike, trying to reign himself in, letting out small noises with each strike, even shouting out at particularly hard strikes. A part of him knew that this couldn’t last forever; Greg seemed to be getting more determined with each slap, the hand on his body, keeping him there with Greg. 

Finally however Greg was notably spacing each slap, he’d completely zoned out, wanting to feel the pain, his entire body felt distant and out of it as the lashes seemed to be softening. Greg was going to fail and he’d feel the need to come back for more when he was recovered again. He would just have to hope he’d outlast him that time around.

He felt himself slump forward into Greg’s hand as Greg finally gave up beating him, having moved up to his upper back and back down to his backside throughout the entire time, that seemed to space on a life time. Greg pulled him close kissing his cheek staring sideways at him frowning slightly. He somehow managed to grin at him in answer, sweat dripping from his face, mouth tight with pain, but his cock had still managed to remain hard, but the only thing written on his face at that point was ‘I won’. 

Greg smirked at him eyebrow raised wondering if Mycroft really underestimated him that much, his hand slinking down his back to cradle his backside fondling it, squeezing it, pinching it. He saw stars flashing in front of his eyes as Greg pressed his lips to his ear, body pressed against his whispering deep into his ear, hands massaging causing almost more pain than he was able to bare…almost.

“Mycroft? Why won’t you admit that you’re mine? I’m as much yours as you are mine. “Mycroft sucked in a breath, his whole body straining against him, whimpering as his sore flesh was massaged by rough hands, loving every minute of it. Suddenly the proximity of Greg being so close to him, the hands that seemed to be everywhere, the hot breath against his neck and the cock equally hard as his pressing into his thigh making him want to belong just as much as Greg wanted him too was too much.

He didn’t know where it was coming from but his breathing had become ragged, his whole body sweating and shaking against Greg’s. If Greg was his then maybe just maybe he could trust him enough to be his without worrying about all the what ifs. 

His throat felt raw as he let out a slow whimper, Greg was obviously starting to grow impatient as he had moved from massaging and kneading his backside to tugging at the butt plug, pushing it in and out of Mycroft with a slow sensuality that robbed his mind of any thought other than it was Greg doing it.

Greg obviously thought he was going to continue being stubborn about this as he dropped to his knees before him staring intently at his hard bound cock smirking, fingers teasing around the plug still squeezing his freshly cropped backside.

It wasn’t until Greg had his mouth wrapped around his cock that he suddenly realized that there might be a god in his universe after all and his name was Greg. He fought the urge to bring his hands down to grab hold of his hair but his whole body had stopped working trying to force his cock into Greg’s mouth, whimpering pitifully when Greg pulled off and away staring up at him hand coming round to jerk his cock making him want to weep with the pressure , his balls feeling like they must have turned purple by now.

“Who do you belong to?” Greg demanded though he was starting to lose patience but not showing it. Purposefully licking around the harness that was starting to fit rather snuggly in places.

Mycroft finally slumped letting out a defeated sob at the feel of Greg’s tongue over his head. Falling forward until he was on his knee’s being held up by Greg. Hands still behind his head. “Yours all yours…please…”

“Please what Mycroft?” he couldn’t help but grin his heart soaring at Mycroft finally admitting to that, he couldn’t help but tease after all of that.

“Please master.” Mycroft whimpered trying to rut against Greg’s body, Greg hadn’t really been expecting to hear the word master out of his mouth, having expected him to beg for permission to cum, he was therefore put off guard long enough not to stop Mycroft rutting him, his fingers gripping his backside tightly, Mycroft no longer fighting him. It was a thing of beauty.

“Shhh, I’m here boy. Calm down and tell me what you want baby.” Greg couldn’t help but be amused as Mycroft’s answer was to rut against him, cocks batting against one another making it fairly obvious as to what he wanted.

“Alright. First things first. Over my lap for a spanking.” Mycroft felt himself being lifted up onto the bed, his body resting over Greg’s lap, cock suddenly trapped between his thighs. It was only when he felt Greg’s rough hand that he realized what was about to happen his hands unhooking to fall limply in front of him.

“Wa…wait you said it be over when I said you owned me….” He felt really slow on the uptake, really ,really, REALLY not liking being over Greg’s lap like this especially after already being punished. He wanted to get fucked dammit not spanked.

“You haven’t been punished for letting that man touch you yet Mycroft. And no don’t even argue about everything that’s happened so far would count. You shouldn’t have denied me.” Greg…damn him…was making it sound reasonable even if slightly scary at the last sentence. And he was WAY over his head again.

“O…Okay, I’m sorry Greg” He had been prepared for another round of another long hard beating, giving himself completely over to Greg, refusing to fight anymore, squirming to try and get some sort of friction on his cock.

Greg growled in warning, pressing the palm of his hand against his butt-plug watching the squirming stop as he started taking deep breaths, swearing he was about to cum if this were to continue. Stopping all movement and focussing on Greg he waited for the first smack, forcing himself to remain relaxed as he did so.

The first smack was so light he was surprised. It was just over his plug, the next smack was just as light. He felt himself stop breathing the light taps were far more sensual than painful and he was soon biting his lip to keep from trying to thrust into Greg’s lap now knowing without a doubt that he was a sadistic bastard.

“Please…can’t take this anymore…need to cum…hurts sir.” He tried to keep his breathing even while he was talking, but it sounded halting as he tried to talk through too thick air.

Greg stared at the bruise mottled backside, stroking it gently knowing it was going to look far worse tomorrow, feeling slightly guilty for letting his temper get the better of him. He really shouldn’t have done this to Mycroft without giving him a way out, but Mycroft had never asked him to stop.

Greg released the catch on his cuffs, pulling them gently to tie them behind his back again, pulling him up the bed until he was resting on top of Greg, Bright red cock pressed against Greg’s belly looking desperate but at peace with the world, Greg pulled his face up so that they could look into one another’s eyes kissing him gently.

“I want you to ride my cock until I cum inside you again. Then I’m going to release your hands and you are going to prepare me until I feel I’m ready for you. I want to cum again with your cock inside of me Mycroft. And then…only then can you cum and you had better do it inside me.” Greg could see the hope and devastation in his face as he realised how long that would take. 

He checked the harness gently to make absolutely sure that Mycroft wasn’t in any danger of permanent damage before lying back against the bed, pulling at his butt plug until it released with a squelching sound tossing it on the bed before guiding Mycroft back onto his cock, slipping all of himself into him without difficulty.

Greg let out a slow whistling sound as Mycroft started to move up and down, his hands resting on Mycroft’s thighs as he shifted up and down, his legs straining as he couldn’t get any real leverage. Greg deciding to be kind pulled his legs up, hands squeezing his thighs as he let out a yelp as his abused backside met solid thigh, whimpering his entrance squeezing tightly around Greg’s cock. Forcing himself to slip back down, finding it easier, even with the thighs rubbing against his abused backside were welcome.

Greg finally tensed beneath him, shooting deeply within his swollen entrance, he had enough sense of mind to keep moving, Greg lay back groaning taking deep breaths, staring up at him with such love in his eyes that Mycroft had to force himself to look away, for a moment forgetting about his cock.

“Alright…alright you can get off.” Greg groaned pulling him off, releasing the catch again, sighing softly as he reached for the butt plug again, forcing himself to sit up when really all he wanted to do was to fall asleep. Pulling him back up against him pushing the plug deep within him, all the while gently kissing Mycroft smiling at the way that he just lay there accepting what ever happened.

He smiled leading Mycroft to between his legs while handing him a bottle of lube, eyes drifting closed for a moment, he felt himself drifting, trusting Mycroft to behave himself and not try anything stupid, feeling soft kisses against his thighs feeling himself drifting off completely for a moment.

Mycroft stared up at Greg as he started to drift to sleep, pressing kisses all over his thighs, acutely aware of the fact that he wouldn’t be able to cum again until Greg was able to. It didn’t feel fair at all, but it felt more like a challenge and he was a Holmes and Holmes did not step back from a challenge.

He had thought about leaving Greg until he was more awake again but that would be playing fair. Placing kisses all over his thighs watching in amusement as Greg shifted and moaned, his new task making him forget about his hard ,sore ,weeping and bound cock, gingerly licking at the head of Greg’s flaccid cock, before moving forward careful of his bruised rump as he pushed Greg’s legs up, amused that he barely stirred, licking around his cock taking it in and sucking it, trying to get it to stir to life.

He could taste Greg as he lapped at his cock and he was loving every minute even if Greg wasn’t really awake to enjoy it, having stopped worrying about his own cock for the time being, enjoying worshipping Greg’s cock as he finally felt it begin to stir, moving back down nuzzling his balls, attentively using his tongue to prod the back of them, sucking on them, before pulling back, tentatively prodding Greg’s entrance with his tongue as he moved further down.

Feeling Greg stir he looked up startled to find Greg staring at him with dark brown eyes examining him intensely, he wondered if he’d done something wrong but then Greg pulled his legs up further staring at him pointedly as if ordering him to continue, Mycroft knew he couldn’t say no to him even If he tried.

Prodding his tongue into him again, watching Greg watch him as he forced his tongue in surprised at the amount of resistance, he shifted trying to get comfortable, watching Greg’s cock come to life before his eyes as Greg grunted and groaned gripping the sheets, his knees seeming to want to close as the pleasure grew. 

He replaced his tongue with a lubed finger, deliberately finding Greg’s prostate before adding another, taking Greg back into his mouth sucking on his cock, bobbing his head up and down knowing that the sooner he could get Greg off the sooner he could cum, Adding another finger to stretch him open, enjoying being in charge for a little while. Unfortunately Greg seemed to sense that.

He didn’t know what had happened until he found himself forced back onto the bed on his back in a mockery of the position he had been in earlier, Greg straddling his lap, his fingers having slipped from their hole, Greg staring down at him clearly aroused, his sore backside and shoulders rubbing against the bedding should have been painful but his cock was all that he had in mind. Greg’s cock looked about ready to explode as well. 

He wanted to whimper in relief as Greg released the harness of his cock coating it with lube, looking at him and only him as he did it. “Don’t you dare cum until I give you permission Mycroft; we have all weekend for you to make it up to me if you do!”

Mycroft wanted to say something like ‘yes master’ but it came out as a scream as Greg thrust himself down onto Mycroft’s steel hard cock making him want to shoot right then and there but Greg was already moving off and onto his cock with hard movements as he leaned forward taking Mycroft’s cock over and over, leaning forward to bite down on his nipples, sucking and nipping at them, marking his chest with bite marks, before wiggling up to rest fully on top of him, claiming his mouth in a hard demanding kiss, nothing like the man who had drifted off for a moment.

Greg reached between them stroking himself as he sat back again using his free hand to pinch and squeeze his nipples, staring at him hungrily, taking in Mycroft’s flushed face and neck, the way his whole skin seemed to be bathed in sweat, his whole body arching up into each movement, his toes curling and wiggling, desperately trying not to go over the edge.

“Who do you belong to Mycroft?” Greg asked as he felt himself just about to run over the edge with the speed of a locomotive, watching his pulse in his neck as his movements began to gain speed.

“You…you Gregory all yours master, no man’s but yours please let me …” Greg groaned slipping all the way down onto his cock, stopping milking his cock while Mycroft tried to stay still whimpering knowing he was going to cum in a moment permission or not, trying to convey the urgency of it all.

Greg groaned arching up as he felt himself go over the edge clenching tightly around Mycroft’s cock as he did so yelling for him to cum as he sprayed what must have been the remainder of his cum all over Mycroft’s belly and chest, marking him again with cum not that either of them cared, as Mycroft let loose his own shot right into Greg, claiming him as much his as he was Greg’s, leaving bruise marks into his thighs as the pleasure and pain of it all got too much, gripping onto Greg for all he was worth.

Greg Collapsed forward slipping off of Mycroft pulling him closer not bothering with anything other than planning on falling back to sleep feeling Mycroft sink to unconsciousness the moment he’d cum. Greg rolled him over onto his belly so he wouldn’t feel discomfort when he awoke, pulling him to rest on top of him before allowing himself to drift back off to sleep.


	5. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilog.  
> Greg needs to reclaim Mycroft after he's been away for on business, Months after the first claiming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unBeta'd.

**EPILOG.**

“Ah god! Fuck!”

“Yes slut that’s exactly what I’m doing, but no need to call me god.” Greg grinned amused as he slowly sank forward into Mycroft’s body chest pressed against his back, arm wrapped around him, unable to believe how unbelievably lucky he was to have this man all to himself. They had been together for nearly a year and they were still fucking like rabbits and loving every second of it.

“Gregory…painful…” whined Mycroft who had just been rudely rodgered awake by his partner. They had spent the last few days playing harder than they had since the first night they had played; he still had a few scars from that night that he still relished. But right now he had a hot cock up his hot channel and all he could possibly do was to relax, it wasn’t like he didn’t get off on the pain.

“I know…” Answered Greg who knew that Mycroft could tell him to stop at any moment, and he would do it and even kiss it better. But as he had laid awake staring at Mycroft who was passed out he couldn’t help but want to take that body. He waited a heartbeat to allow Mycroft to ask him to stop but when he remained silent he picked up the pace listening to the way that Mycroft’s breath hitched as he rubbed his cock over the well abused prostate.

He groaned loudly as Greg picked up the pace, everything felt like it was on fire, especially when Greg reached around for the chain connecting his two nipple rings that he hadn’t bothered to remove last night, feeling him tug on the deliciously sore nipples sending sparks of pleasure to his cock, arching his body out trying to relieve some of the pressure that just seemed to get worse.

“Ah fuck…sir…master…feels…intense…sore…good” Mycroft groaned trying to breath as Greg let go of the chain tweaking and rolling his fingers around one of Mycroft’s sore nipples.

“Well Mycroft next time you have to leave the country for a month and are not able to contact me about where you’re going or are and just disappear off the face of the planet, you can remember just who owns this body of yours and I might be inclined to let you off as only intense when doing this.” 

Greg was still extremely pissed off with Mycroft for what he’d done. He knew that it wasn’t his fault in any stretch of the imagination. But someone had to pay for their lack of connection through all that time. He’d only found out that Mycroft was safe 2 weeks into the month he had been gone when Anthea had managed to get a message out to him.

The moment Mycroft’s feet had touched British soil, Greg was there to drag him back home. They hadn’t fought or said anything. Mycroft had known that Greg would need to stake claim. And Frankly it had thrilled him to the very core, he needed to feel claimed as much as Greg needed to claim. Greg had been a little soft on him for the first few months after they had first gotten together having felt that he had been far too rough on him their first night. 

And he had been terrified of the idea that he might loose Mycroft if he had continued being so hard on him. The sex had been good, but Greg had constantly held back. It was as if he had given Mycroft a crumb of cake and then held the rest of it away from him so that he could only get a taste.

Mycroft in desperation had gone out with another man trying to get Greg to become possessive again so that maybe he could feel that again. The plan had backfired and Greg had threatened to leave him. It was then that Mycroft had laid down his feelings, how much he had enjoyed feeling so owned and completely Greg’s that he was lost when they were vanilla… Not that vanilla was bad, they often enjoyed each other during the week without it.

Since then however Greg felt he could be himself. And so could Mycroft.

Greg sucked in a breath shuddering as he finally released himself deep inside of Mycroft who was too tired and sated to follow him, his cock too tired and warn out after the 3 day marathon of sex but he could feel the sting of Greg’s spunk filling him again and he could relax finally, though he let out a hiss that seemed to cut through the air that smelled of nothing but a whore house and sex.

“Shoulda Safe worded My…” Greg seeing he had remained flaccid whispered into his ear gently kissing him laughing as Mycroft pouted hating that nickname but it worked as he was both Mycroft and his.

“IF I wanted you to stop you’d be subdued by now Greggy and you know it.” Mycroft threatened smirking at Greg whose nose had wrinkled for some reason.

“Keep up that attitude and I might just have to spank you again.” Greg grinned deliberately tugging on the chain between his nipples again knowing that there was no way in hell either of them would have the strength for more than a bath and some takeaways right now.

“Actually I think its time my bitch and I had a bath together… need to clean behind his ears.”

Mycroft grinned even as he whimpered at the tugging. Hearing the word bath was like magic “Love you Gregory.”

Greg laughed as he forced himself to get up stumbling to the bathroom. “Only because I spoil you rotten My…” he joked as he came back out of the bathroom to see him pouting in rejection “oh alright I love you too and you know it slut.”

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some badly drawn art to go with the Epilog.
> 
> http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/strangecatramse/50585539/2105/original.jpg


End file.
